


A Year of Duff

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: It’s your anniversary week, and your first day is spent reminiscing with Duff.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Hell House Mansion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Kudos: 4





	A Year of Duff

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; smut included. I'm usually better at staying up to date with publishing on tumblr (dustnbones.tumblr.com) if ya wanna follow me there <3

This week was an exciting week for you, in fact, it might even be more special than Christmas. You’d hoped nobody would forget, but you didn’t want to remind them, a little test on their memory you would call it. It was your anniversary; it had been an entire year since you’d first moved in with the guys and deemed your strange and complicated relationship as official.

It was a Monday, which meant you were going to be predominantly with Duff for today, and you knew he wouldn’t have been one to forget. Hell, he probably reminded the rest of the household, and you wanted today to be a special day for you both.

You’d woken up in your own bed, they’d recently done up one of the rooms to give you some of your own space, not wanting to have you overwhelmed with having to share a bed every night. You were thankful for that, sometimes you needed a little alone time, much like they did, and they completely understood it.

You smiled to yourself as you stepped out of the shower and put on some clothes, deciding to settle for something comfy as you had no plans to go out at all, at least during the day. You pulled on Duff’s shirt that you’d stolen off of him months ago along with some grey joggers and tidied up your hair before trudging around the house to find him.

He happened to be in his own room too, surprisingly, he was usually always in the kitchen at this time of day. You beamed at him as you walked in, your eyes settling on a box he had in the centre of his bed. He grinned back at you and outstretched his arms, a silent invitation.

“Morning, Duffles,” you murmured as you sat on the bed and leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around you.

“Good morning, baby, happy anniversary week,” he pressed a kiss to your forehead as he held you tight.

“Anniversary week?” you questioned, tilting your head to look up at him before returning the phrase, “happy anniversary, babe.”

“Well, we can’t all share one day, there is five of us who wanna give you some lovin’,” he chuckled, you nuzzled at his neck in response before pulling away.

“What’s all this?” you patted the box to show him what you were referring to.

“This is what we’re gonna do today, but first…” he started, shifting around so he could reach into his nightstand and pick out a gift box.

“Duff! I thought we agreed months ago to no gifts!” you pouted; you hadn’t bought anything in return.

“As if we were gonna listen to that,” he rolled his eyes and placed the present in your lap, “this is from all of us, to you.”

You giggled as you began opening the box up, it was relatively small so it had you intrigued on what all five of them could’ve agreed on purchasing. Your eyes widened a little at the silver band inside the box, a beautiful little ring that you already knew you’d never take off once it was on.

“Look inside it,” he urged, nodding his head.

You tilted the ring around, noticing there were words engraved on the inside. Spinning it around slowly, you realised it had all of their names written on the inside, you bit on your lower lip as you felt your eyes beginning to tear a little at the gesture.

“Now you’ve got us all the time, our little promise ring,” he ran a hand through your hair as you looked down at it before yelping in surprise when you suddenly flung yourself at him again and mumbled a “thank you” over and over again.

“You’re welcome, baby,” he laughed and peppered a few kisses to your cheek.

“I love it, so much.”

“Good, now, let’s get down to business.”

You inquisitively watched him pulling the box closer to himself and flipping it open, your eyes yet again widening at the contents. It was a ton, hundreds maybe, of photographs. You hadn’t even realised the box existed; you weren’t aware Duff actually kept the photos you’d taken over time.

“Duffles,” you began, your voice coming out sickly sweet as you picked up the first photograph you could see, “oh wow, this was the time you got drunk at the award show.”

“Don’t remind me,” he put a palm to his face, faking embarrassment, “was a good night though.”

You nodded in agreement, picking up multiple photographs and scanning each of them carefully with a large smile playing on your lips, it was so endearing that he had this collection. You were so grateful he did, there were memories you’d even forgotten about in his little chest.

“Remember this?” he toyed with one of the photos in his hands before passing it to you, “that was the day I first said I loved you.”

—

It was a wet and wild night in the middle of November, the weather had been awful for the last week due to a nearby storm and it hadn’t let up once since it began. You’d all mainly had to remain in the house, there wasn’t much that could be done amongst the consistent rainfall and strong winds.

Tonight, however, you decided you were going to be a rebel and break all the rules, and you were dragging Duff along with you. It had taken quite a bit of convincing, but a promise of some quality time with you was always something he jumped at the chance to have.

“So, what exactly is it we’re going to do?” He inquired as you set off on your journey, both of you wrapped up in waterproof coats and scarves.

“We’ll just see where the wind takes us, we could always take a walk down to the beach?”

“Y/N, at this rate the wind is gonna sweep us halfway across California,” he chuckled, letting you lock your arm in with his as you fought against the oncoming breezes, “but the beach sounds nice, are we gonna go swimming too?”

You rolled your eyes playfully as he laughed, his bright eyes looking down at you for a moment as you tried your best to stroll in the right direction.

Luckily, you didn’t live that far from the beach anyway, so you were pretty sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble to get to. You chatted absentmindedly about the weather, about a film to watch when you get home, about hoping someone was wise enough to light the fireplace without torching the house in the process, and before you knew it, you could smell the distinctive scent of sea salt.

It was rather dark, so you couldn’t make out each individual wave as you approached, but the shadowy figures of them let you know it was rough and unpredictable. Duff being his usual mother hen self had demanded neither of you actually set foot on the sand, so you opted for remaining on the promenade.

“We should’ve brought some sandwiches or something,” you pouted as your stomach rumbled.

“Mmm, I’ve always wondered what it’s like to eat a wet piece of bread,” Duff replied sarcastically, hint of playfulness in his tone as you turned away from the waves to look at him.

“Duff, you-“ he cut you off, a sudden force driving him to act on his instinct to press his lips to yours.

You happily returned his kiss, his soaking wet hand toying with a strand of your drenched hair as both of your eyes fluttered close and you savoured the taste of each other.

He always tasted like lemon to you, probably because he drank a hell of a lot of lemon tea. He always said you tasted like peppermint, it reminded him of the holidays and gave him a warm feeling he’d never had while kissing any other woman.

“We’re like a fucking romance film,” he muttered under his breath as you pulled away, noting the heavy rain and dimly lit streetlights around you.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you mumbled back, giving him one final peck on the lips.

“Me either, I love you.”

His words were almost a whisper, the faintest tinge of red coating his cheeks as he spoke, almost anticipating some form of rejection at the words. He knew nobody else had said it to you yet, even though they were all on the same page, for fear that it might be too much too soon.

You gazed at him, his blonde hair now a few shades darker with the water coating it, the gleam in his eyes shining brighter than any light in the distance. You’d also refrained from saying the words, you didn’t know just how romantic the boys wanted to get with you, and you didn’t want to ruin what you had.

“I love you too, Duffles,” your voice was almost a whisper compared to the howling winds, but Duff heard it, the tug on his lips into the biggest curve you’d ever seen was enough evidence.

He pulled you in close to him to press another kiss to your lips, no longer caring about how wet and cold he was, all he cared about in that moment was you.

–

You smiled fondly at the photo, Axl had taken it just as you’d got home. You both looked like drowned rats, but the happiness in your faces could’ve been seen from Texas.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more wet in my life than that day,” you giggled, placing it down and picking up a somewhat suggestive photo.

“Well, I’d say you were probably wetter that day,” he pointed at the photograph you were now holding, teasing tones in his voice.

It was you and him backstage at a show, the pair of you sat on a countertop in the dressing room, neither of you looking at the camera as your lips were locked together.

–

“Duff!” you squeaked as he’d lifted you onto said counter, the rest of the band briefly glancing over to see what the noise was.

“Shhh,” he smiled as he sat beside you, capturing your lips into one of his intoxicating kisses.

That had been the moment the camera had flashed, Steven photographing the moment and smiling proudly at his work. You didn’t pay much attention though, your mind was racing at the fact that Duff’s hand had found its way onto your bare thigh, just under your skirt.

The boys knew Duff wasn’t usually one for having sex in front of them, so they were quick to find excuses to leave the room in order to let him have a little privacy.

When the door clicked, you felt his body visibly relax, it wasn’t that he doubted his own skills or anything but after watching Slash relentlessly making you scream every other week, it sometimes had him a little self-conscious in case he couldn’t get you into that state himself.

“You look so hot tonight…wait, I mean, you look hot every night! But you also look hot tonight too…” he began rambling, you playfully rolled your eyes and grabbed his shirt to pull him closer again.

“Duff?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t stop talking and start fucking, I’m gonna go and find someone else,” you taunted as he scrambled to jump down from the counter.

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned as he began unbuckling his pants, giving you the chance to see his leaking tip as he pulled them down a little.

“God…” you whined at the thought of having him inside you, you were sure the counter was probably wet at this point.

“No, it’s Duff, don’t you remember?” he teased as he lifted your skirt a little more and casually slid your panties to the side.

You were just about to reply with some kind of sarcastic comment when Duff pushed himself into you, rendering you unable to think clearly as you let out a low moan instead. He held your thighs, watching your expression carefully as he began to buck his hips into yours.

You gripped the counter for support, trying to keep yourself steady against the deep strokes as he set himself a consistent pace. His eyes were half lidded with the pleasure, enjoying the warmth wrapping around his cock with every thrust.

“Duff…” you gasped out as his tip slammed into your sweet spot, making your entire body tense up and shudder in response.

“Right there huh?” he groaned out as he quickened up his thrusts, watching your head tilt back ever so slightly and lips part as you began panting with the pleasure.

You couldn’t reply to him, nothing escaping your lips apart from those shallow breaths and the moan of his name.

“This is…this is all I could think about on stage,” he choked out, “my cock was so hard behind the bass.”

One of his hands slipped between you to begin rubbing at your clit in time with the thrusts, your eyes beginning to roll into the back of your head as you practically cried his name, only spurring him on to move faster as he chased his orgasm.

“Please, Duff, cum inside me,” you breathed out, your walls clenching around him and pulsating, the tell-tale signs of an oncoming orgasm.

He choked out your name, hips snapping as fast as possible as his balls drew tight and his cock began shooting cum inside of you, unable to hold himself back any longer.

The feeling was almost too much, you were dizzy and disorientated with the immense waves of pleasure flooding through you as he kept thrusting through his own release.

“Duff, I’m gonna…” you tried to warn, but it was too late, feeling a sudden gush of liquid as you squirted practically everywhere, your body trembling so hard you must’ve looked possessed to him.

He pulled out, not wanting to overstimulate you as the floods kept coming, his finger still delicately yet firmly working away on your clit as you screamed out in pleasure, your voice becoming hoarse as it slowly faded into a whisper once your orgasm had passed.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, looking down at the mess with a hint of a smirk, clearly proud of himself.

“You’re amazing,” you murmured, trying to regulate your breath as he set your panties back in place and zipped himself up.

“So, dibs on not cleaning this up,” he grinned and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

–

“Okay, fair enough, I was definitely wetter that day,” you chuckled, setting the photo aside.

“Oh, man, look at this one,” Duff grimaced as he handed it to you.

You took a moment to inspect it, it was a photo of Slash from behind, stark naked, entire body covered in sweat. You remembered exactly what it was from, and why Duff was the one with the photo. He’d accidentally got chili powder on Slash’s boxers when folding up the laundry, assuming dusting it off would suffice and they wouldn’t need a second wash.

Boy, was he wrong. Slash had stripped them off as soon as they were on and ran down the stairs screaming, unable to figure out why he was suddenly on fire.

You’d spent half an hour convincing him Slash Jr. was safe and he didn’t need to go to the hospital, even though you were a little concerned too, until Duff finally spoke up and told you all what had happened.

The entire band, minus Duff and Slash, had burst out laughing as Axl snapped a photo to capture the scene. Slash looked ready to kill Duff, and Duff merely sat there and gulped, politely offering to run him a bath.

“That was simultaneously the funniest and scariest day of my life, I was convinced Slash was going to strangle me in my sleep,” Duff winced at the memory.

“He couldn’t have sex for like two weeks after that, I’ve never seen him so grumpy,” you added, trying not to giggle at remembering it.

“What’s this one?” you asked as you picked up a picture of you and Duff asleep on the sofa.

“That was the day you were sick, and doctor Duff was there to save the day.”

–

“Y/N? You can’t surely still be sleeping?” Axl grumbled as he nudged you after being sent to get you to come down for breakfast one Sunday morning.

When you didn’t respond, he shook you a little harder, listening to your futile protests to be left alone. He frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Baby girl?” he whispered, poking your back one more time, “what’s wrong? Did someone upset you?”

You then turned over and he realised just what the issue was, your hair clinging to your face from the sheer amount of sweat that was pouring off of you. His frown deepened as he decided to leave you be, he wasn’t best at this kind of thing.

He instead ran down the stairs to tell everybody else, hoping Duff would step in as he usually did when somebody was sick.

Your eyelids were still closed, you felt so out of it you weren’t even sure if Axl had actually come in or if you’d dreamt it, but Duff’s soft voice sounded in your ears shortly after.

“Baby, you not feeling good?” he pouted, stroking the hair off of your face with his cool hands.

You blinked a few times as you opened your eyes, your lips turned into a frown as you looked up at him. You shook your head, then winced at the pounding in your head that had intensified from the movement.

“Tell me what’s wrong so I can help,” he gently prodded, laying his hand to your forehead to get a feel for your temperature, which appeared to be above normal.

“My head hurts,” you croaked out, sore throat making every word raspy, “I’m cold, my throat..”

“Alright, baby, I know you’re cold but your body is too hot, we need to bring it down somehow.”

“But…” you pouted as he took the duvet off of you, your body shivering in response to the added coldness.

“Trust me, baby,” he smiled sweetly and held out his hand, urging you to get up and come with him.

When you hesitated for a moment, unsure on how well you’d be able to stand up with how dizzy you were feeling, he nodded and disappeared for a few minutes.

Just when you’d almost drifted back off to sleep, he announced that he’d ran you a bath and gently lifted you into his arms so he could carry you to his bathroom.

Your eyes fluttered closed every few seconds, so he’d had to undress you himself and lay you into the water. You’d always assumed with a fever a cold bath was the way to go, so you were pleasantly surprised at how warm it was, your body relaxing into the water.

Gauging the surprise on your face, Duff kneeled down beside the tub and gently stroked at your hair as you got comfortable.

“Cold baths make it worse, make your body shiver, warm baths are better,” he added, it was useful information for if one of the boys ever got sick while he was away.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, gesturing to the water as he nodded his head.

“Can you sit up for a minute? I know what’ll make you feel a bit better,” he murmured, helping you sit forward.

You closed your eyes again the moment he’d squirted shampoo onto his hands and began massaging them through your hair, the pads of his fingertips delicately working at your scalp in rotation as he cleaned away any traces of the sweat you’d built up overnight from your fever.

You knew he was using his own shampoo, it was a sweet blend of crisp apples and cucumber, and you knew it was expensive stuff. He’d flipped out when Slash used it once, forbidding everyone in the house from so much as looking at the bottle, so you felt special knowing you got to have some of it.

He hummed a soft tune which you recognised to be Patience as he continued gently scrubbing your scalp clean, you felt so calm and relaxed you’d almost forgotten you were sick, had it not been for the relentless pounding in your head.

He rinsed out the suds thoroughly before combing some conditioner through your ends, helping you cleanse your skin as he gave it a few minutes to work his magic, then he rinsed that out too.

Not caring about himself getting wet, he lifted you out of the bath and wrapped you into a towel, pouting at the sleepy expression on your face. He wanted to let you go back to bed but he knew staying in your room all day usually made you feel worse.

He emptied the tub and took you into his room, pulling one of his jumpers over your head so you’d still feel some kind of warmth. He then ducked into your room to grab some pants and put them on you as well.

“We’re gonna go downstairs, alright?” he wasn’t really asking, more telling, but you nodded anyways.

Once downstairs, you sat at the kitchen table as he fussed around grabbing some crackers and some medication, as well as his favourite lemon tea.

You scrunched your nose at it, it wasn’t exactly something you enjoyed drinking.

“There’s ginger in it, it’s good for you, drink up,” he motioned towards the cup as you picked it up and sipped, nibbling on a few of the crackers until he’d decided it was enough to line your stomach.

You took some medication, then followed him into the living room where Steven was lighting the fireplace for you. The boys all greeted you, none too pleased about the situation, they’d rather they were the ones sick.

Duff pulled you onto the sofa with him and let you lay against his chest, blanket draped over you as he flicked on a film and stroked your hair until you’d eventually both fallen asleep there.

–

“Sucked to see you so sick that day, every five minutes one of the boys were calling out to check you were still alive,” he chuckled a little as you put the photo down, a soft smile on your lips at the memory of how well he’d taken care of you.

“You’re such a mother hen, I love it, and I love you,” you grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Don’t tell anybody else you called me that,” he huffed dramatically.

“They already call you it,” you teased, handing a photo to him, “you look a little flustered in this one.”

“Oh, god, don’t remind me.”

–

Before management had finally accepted you were part of the deal and wherever the band was, you typically were too. They’d been a little sceptical on having you around, they deemed you to be a distraction from the important issues they needed to discuss, so, you were pretty much banned from that day’s meeting.

Of course, the band weren’t entirely happy about that, but they reluctantly agreed anyways. Well, almost everybody agreed, everybody but Duff. He was having a bad day, he’d stumped his toe, burnt his breakfast, slipped on the way out of the shower. He was just not in a great mood, and you were the only thing cheering him up that day.

He hadn’t wanted to just sit at a table and listen to them bang on about changes and things they needed to do, he wanted to stay with you and just hold you tight for the entire day. He even tried to pretend he was sick, but Steven accidentally ratted him out as faking it so he was forced to attend.

The rest of the band had travelled separately as they were picking up some bits for the house on the way, and given Duff’s mood, they hadn’t dared ask him to come. You could’ve easily gone out shopping while they were busy, but you and Duff typically did it every week, so they decided it was their turn to do it for once.

“Come with me, please?” Duff pouted at you as he was about to head out the door.

“Duffles, I’m not allowed, remember?”

“At least wait in the car, I don’t want to go without you.”

His frown was enough to convince you, you couldn’t say no to him no matter how much you tried. So, you’d accompanied him to Geffen HQ, although his words of “wait in the car” had ‘slipped’ his mind once he’d pulled up and demanded you come inside with him.

“Duff, if they see me here, they’re gonna flip?” you raised an eyebrow at him.

“The meeting doesn’t start until 10.30, it’s only 9.55, you can just slip out before they come,” he whined, and yet again, you were putty in his hands.

You’d trailed along behind him while he kept an eye out to make sure nobody had seen you enter, you almost felt like you were in some kind of spy film, eyes darting in every direction in case somebody important walked past.

You entered the board room with him, watching him sit in his usual seat and pat his lap so you’d join him too. You happily did so, wrapping your arms around his neck and gently kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, let’s get started, this way boys!”

You both heard the voice call out and recognised it immediately, staring wide eyed at each other for a second before Duff urged you to get under the table. Your heart was racing as you did so, but luckily it was quite a big table, you didn’t think you’d been seen upon entering the room. You could see all the feet walking in, hearing Axl’s voice as he greeted Duff and sat opposite him.

You had to shuffle a little as Slash sat down beside Duff, Izzy on his other side, not wanting them to catch on that you were there too. Then, you heard Duff speak up.

“I thought it started at 10.30?”

“10am, Duff, as we agreed last week. Besides, you’re already here, wouldn’t you rather just start it now?” his manager responded, of course Duff had gotten the time wrong, pretty much everything this morning had gone wrong for him.

You saw him squirm in his seat a little as he mumbled a response, they then began delving into deep discussions on the layout of the next albums, including the track listing order and length of each disc. You had to hold back a yawn, it wasn’t that you found what they did boring, but the paperwork and meetings definitely were. You saw Axl slumping in his seat, he was clearly thinking the same thing too.

You sighed internally as you shuffled around a little to get as comfortable as you possibly could, considering your current predicament. You accidentally hit Duff’s leg in the process, causing his eyes to flitter down towards you, suddenly realising him being so far from the table was leaving you a little exposed to Slash and Izzy.

He scooted his seat as far forward as possible, practically suffocating himself against the table in an attempt to mask your presence. You played with the lace of his boot for a few minutes, he didn’t seem to mind, he didn’t move at all the entire time, but it wasn’t enough to keep you occupied.

So, you did something you and Duff had never done before. You danced your fingertips along his leg before sliding them up his thigh, watching his body stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. You typically didn’t do anything in public, but you knew Duff had fantasised the idea on multiple occasions.

Luckily, the table had enough height that you didn’t have to bend your neck, there was substantial room, it was a fancy board room after all. So, you parted his legs, kneeling between them as you carefully grabbed at his pants and began unbuckling them. He was biting his lip the entire time, trying desperately to listen to the conversation and not lose himself in your touch.

You could see he was growing harder and harder by the second, and you knew his brain was probably frantic with the idea of what was going to happen next, he was your favourite person to tease. His self-control wasn’t as strong as the rest, he was never much good at holding off orgasms, and that made it all the more fun.

By the time you’d undone him enough to reach into his pants and pull out his cock, it was standing straight to attention and practically begging to be touched, it the swollen head was anything to go by. And who were you to deny him that? You leaned in and ran your tongue along the underside, smirking to yourself when he shuddered in response to it.

His hands were under the table, gripping the chair in anticipation as you took the tip into your mouth and gently sucked on it. You couldn’t see his face from where you were, but you could imagine the internal battle he was having as he attempted to mask his expression.

You slid your tongue across his slit, dipping it in briefly as you lightly pressed your fingers into his thighs and massaged the area, his body going rigid as he let out an accidental groan.

“Everything alright Duff?” his managed asked him.

“Y-yeah, sudden cramp in my leg,” Duff smoothly lied, well, as smooth as he could sound with the odd stutter over his words.

Just as you took more into his mouth, you felt something touch you, knowing immediately it wasn’t Duff. Slash suddenly dropped a pen to the floor upon feeling you there, he was in shorts so his bare leg had felt the fabric of your skirt and intrigued him. Duff offered to get the pen for him, but Slash was faster, ducking down and smirking widely when he saw you with your lips around Duff’s cock.

Slash cleared his throat as he sat back up, glancing over knowingly at Duff and giving him a little wink. Duff gulped, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was holding the chair as his tip hit the back of your throat. The idea that somebody knew you were there, along with the idea of getting caught, was swirling around in his brain and fuelling the adrenaline and excitement that ran through him.

Duff could feel himself quickly approaching an orgasm, his palms beginning to sweat, his face becoming increasingly harder to control as he twitched uncontrollably in your mouth. You bobbed your head at a relatively fast pace, your tongue gliding across him and one hand dipping further into his pants so you could gently fondle his balls at the same time.

“What do you think, Duff?” you heard Slash asking, you could hear the smug tone of voice, he was doing it on purpose.

“About…what?” Duff almost choked out, his hips subconsciously bucking forward as his pleasure intensified.

“If we call them Use Your Illusion I and II?” Slash repeated the question, as Duff hadn’t heard it the first time.

“Y-yeah, perfect, perfect, perfect,” you had a feeling the words were more aimed at you this time, his cock pulsating in your mouth, and Slash definitely understood that too, so he decided to give him a break.

Duff’s hands suddenly gripped your hair tightly, holding your head in place as his cum began to run down your throat, you’d heard his forehead hit the table at the same time too.

“You sure you’re alright?” you heard Steven asking.

Duff’s breaths were coming a little fast, someone also made a comment about him sweating, but Duff waved it off and assured them all he was fine. Playing it off as a cramp, and as it was Duff, nobody doubted the answer. You smirked and wiped your mouth, buckling his pants back up and leaning against him to finish waiting out the meeting.

–

“That was a fun day.”

“I don’t know how nobody noticed, thank goodness my band are so oblivious half the time,” Duff rolled his eyes, setting down the photos.

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the two glasses of champagne off of it, you hadn’t really noticed them up until this point. He handed one to you and clinked his glass against yours.

“To our anniversary, and many more.”


End file.
